Vanessa Enoteca
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Thread Magic |age= 24 |birthday= May 16th |sign= Taurus |height= 170cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Purple |hair= Pink |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom Witches' Forest (former) |workplace= |manga= Chapter 3 |anime= Episode 6 |jva= Nana Mizuki |eva= Lydia Mackay, Hayden Daviau (child) }} |chapter= }} is a witch from the Witches' Forest and a 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. Appearance Vanessa is a tall young woman with a voluptuous body. She has long, wavy pink hair and full lips. She keeps her hair loose in a lob hairstyle. When she is indoors, she prefers to dress only in her undergarments. They consist of a pair of red, thin-strapped lingerie with frilly designs. She usually wears her squad robe on top of this outfit. When in public, Vanessa covers most of her body, although the outfit itself is still very revealing. She wears a slim, sleeveless, fit, red-violet top and miniskirt with red-violet evening gloves. The design of the top allows her to showcase much of her torso, with a large v-shaped opening exposing part of her breasts and midriff, where it is only connected at one point around her navel region. The cups that hold her breasts have curvy edges. Her miniskirt is very short and only covers her buttocks. She also wears dark purple stockings and garter belts underneath her boots. Her thigh-high red-violet boots are skin tight and split at the collars, creating a V-shape. Lastly, she wears a red-violet hat with a conical crown, which falls onto one side near the end. The hat also has a purple ribbon surrounding its circumference with a pin of intricate design attached to it, and a very wide brim. In addition, her grimoire is carried inside a purple pouch on her right side, which is strapped to a purple belt around her waist. Her outfit is completed with a pair of earrings. As a member of the Black Bull squad, she also dons the squad's signature robe. The robe is short and barely covers her torso, and the Black Bull insignia is on the left side. She wears it in a way that the button which holds the robe together is located at the center of her chest. When she was younger and imprisoned in the witch's forest, her hair was shorter, and she wore a conservative knee length white dress. Gallery Child Vanessa.png|Vanessa as a child Vanessa indoor attire.png|Vanessa's indoor attire Vanessa swimsuit.png|Vanessa's bikini Vanessa initial concept full body.png|Concept art Vanessa - Quartet Knights.png|Vanessa in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Vanessa - Squishy.png|Vanessa in Squishy! Black Clover Robo Vanessa - Squishy.png|Robo Vanessa in Squishy! Black Clover Personality Vanessa is a person with a very relaxed manner who does things at her own pace. She has a high fondness of alcoholic drinks and of handsome men. Her love of alcohol had lead to her to be known as the Drunken Frenzy Witch by others. Additionally, she has been shown not to feel embarrassed when wearing revealing attire to attract men, and is most comfortable lying around the squad's headquarters in her underwear where all her squad mates, both male and female, can see her, proving that she has very little modesty. She even got confused when her bikini got no reaction out of Asta and Magna, who told her that it was not any different from what she usually wears. Furthermore, Vanessa is also a very caring person, as she offers her help to assist Noelle on finding a way to control her magic. However, she also likes to seduce her fellow squadmates, like her constant flirtation with Yami Sukehiro. She also attempts to seduce Asta on their first encounter. She is also shown to be rather lazy, as she spent one of her days off doing nothing but drinking and sleeping. She also seems to enjoy shopping, as seen when she took Noelle and Asta shopping around town on their day off. She is aware of her faults and sees herself as little more than a "drunk woman", until Asta's faith in her gives her the will to stand by him and help him fight. This carries over into the witch's forest, where her desire to save Asta and her friends allows her to tap into the true power of her thread magic to affect the thread of fate. She is also clever and somewhat conniving. She deftly maneuvered her opponent into a trap set by her threads, and offered herself to the witch queen in return for healing Asta (though she had a plan to use his anti-magic to get out of it later). Biography Vanessa is born and grew up in the Witches' Forest and became a favorite of the Witch Queen, who cages the young girl and demands that she improve her Thread Magic. Years later, Yami Sukehiro invades the forest and breaks into her prison, and Vanessa leaves the forest and joins the Black Bulls. After getting herself wasted through the night, Vanessa is woken up by the loud sound of Magna Swing bickering with Luck Voltia. She starts arguing with Magna until Yami steps in and orders all of them to stop. Vanessa, along with the rest of the Black Bull members, immediately greet their captain, who had just returned from the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. She tries to ask him to join her for a drink, but quickly goes quiet when Yami introduces a new member, Asta. Vanessa tries to seduce the new member after hearing that he comes from a small village, but she accidentally vomits near him. Not long after, Vanessa witnesses Magna's initiation ceremony for Asta, who manages to pass easily and to become officially one of the Black Bull Squad. To congratulate him, Vanessa embeds the squad's insignia on Asta's headband. She then tries to introduce herself to him but Magna quickly takes the new member on a tour of the headquarters. Later at dawn, Vanessa is having a drink on one of the headquarters' balconies when she sees a giant sphere of water suddenly manifest itself near the vicinity. She goes near it, along with Yami and a couple of other members, to assess the situation. Fortunately, Yami is able to find a solution and asks Asta to stop it from getting worse. As soon as Asta manages to save Noelle Silva from inside the sphere, Vanessa quickly tries to comfort her along with the other members by offering her assistance on finding a solution to better control her magical power and more. After that, Vanessa joins a few other members of the Black Bull in the dining hall for a meal. When Asta asks them about the duty of the Magic Knights, Vanessa drunkenly explains that their job is to protect while also mentioning the probability of finding a partner during a bodyguard duty. Afterwards, when Magna, Asta, and Noelle return from their bout with Heath Grice at Sosshi, Vanessa is there to congratulate them and informs them that the Magic Forensic Division have begun their investigation. She then proceeds to offer Asta and Noelle to come with her on a shopping trip after Yami gave them their first salary. Arriving at Kikka, Vanessa and the two new members quickly garner the attention of the crowd. However, Vanessa remains calm and hopes that they might attract a few good men for her. As soon as they finish their errands at the castle town, Vanessa takes Asta and Noelle to the town's black market, which is hidden behind a wall of an alleyway. Vanessa and Noelle proceed to find a magic tool that could help improve Noelle's control over her magical power. While looking at a few items, Sekke Bronzazza abruptly approaches them and starts to flirt. Although, Noelle immediately rejects him while Vanessa boorishly watches. A robbery soon occurs, but Asta and Sekke manage easily to stop it. After Asta and Sekke stop the thief, Vanessa quickly inspects Sekke's foot where the thief managed to stab him with a magic tool. After assessing that the wound is harmless, Vanessa informs Sekke while applying a substance to the wound. She and Noelle then come along with Asta to return the stolen item back to the elderly woman before leaving the town. One day, Vanessa is hanging out with a few members of the Black Bull and getting drunk when Yami comes in and informs them about a dungeon appearing at the border between the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom. Vanessa tries to explain the significance of a dungeon to the clueless Asta before Yami reveals that the Magic Emperor, Julius Novachrono, has requested the boy for the mission. After Asta, Noelle, and Luck have gone for the mission, Vanessa tries to ask Yami on the Emperor's awareness of Asta but the captain can only give her a vague answer. Weeks later, while Asta, Gauche, and Noelle are visiting Nairn, Vanessa and some of the other Black Bulls enjoy a night of drinking, so when the squad receives a request to check on the town, only Yami and Finral are able to go. Days later, Vanessa joins the other Black Bulls to a party on Raque's beach. She relaxes under an umbrella and enjoys a drink. She shouts directions to Charmy while Grey who is transformed as Vanessa shouts opposing directions. Vanessa and Noelle are talking when Aphro and Phati try hitting on them, but Noelle coldly rejects the boys. Yami later appears and buries the squad in the sand before detailing their mission to the Seabed Temple. A week later, Noelle's confidence wavers during her training. The other Black Bulls arrive to cheer her on, with Vanessa reminding her that she will not die if she fails. Encouraged, she completes Sea Dragon's Cradle and, in her excitement, loses her concentration, and the spell dissolves. The Black Bulls gather in Noelle's spell and head underwater, and the swirling water makes Vanessa seasick. The Black Bulls enter the Seabed Temple and are directed to the High Priest Gifso, who tests them with a Monster Toy. Vanessa and Finral are impressed by the priest's magic. When Gifso challenges the Black Bulls to a game, Vanessa initially refuses but the priest offers alcohol as a prize, so Vanessa accepts. Gifso then summons the other priests and uses his magic to scatter the competitors. After Gifso explains the rules of the Temple Battle Royale, Vanessa complains about the water sobering her up. The angler fish priest tries to lure Vanessa into a trap, but she instead traps him in one of her spells. Later while Yami is ordering the Black Bulls to attack the Eye of the Midnight Sun members who invaded the temple, Vanessa brags to him about taking out one of the priests. Gifso then announces the changes to the game's rules. When Vetto attacks the fallen, Vanessa pulls them to safety and applies a tourniquet to Kiato's leg. She also binds Vetto, but he easily breaks them. When Vetto releases another blast of mana, Finral saves them by redirecting the blast back at Vetto. Vanessa teases Finral before ordering Noelle to protect the others and teaming up with Asta and Finral to take on Vetto. She secures the Demon-Dweller Sword to Asta's hand, and when Asta charges forward, Finral changes the boy's position while Vanessa changes his direction, keeping Vetto from predicting his movements. Using this strategy, Asta manages to score a hit to Vetto's jaw. Vanessa then pulls Asta back, saving him from Vetto's counter. When Vetto charges at them, the Black Bulls try the same strategy but Vanessa realizes that Vetto has worked out their timing. Inspired by Asta, Vanessa promises to surpass her limits and asks Asta to trust her, which he does. The Black Bulls continue their onslaught despite their fatigue, and manage to skewer Vetto on Asta's sword. They celebrate until Vetto reveals it was a ruse and crushes Asta's arms with his cursed magic. Asta, however, refuses to give up. Shocked, Vanessa splints Asta's broken arms and tells Finral that they are going to start again. She slings Asta over to his Demon-Slayer Sword. Taking advantage of Vetto's weakened state, they maneuver Asta and, with a single swing, defeat the terrorist. With the enemy defeated, Vanessa pulls Asta into a hug with Finral. Noelle complains about being ignored, so Vanessa compliments her Sea Dragon's Roar. Suddenly Vetto's mana begins to overflow and forms a giant cloud, and he threatens to destroy the temple. Despite the power destroying her threads, Vanessa and the others resolve to attack again but are interrupted by Yami's sudden arrival. The captain pats them on their heads and thanks them for their efforts, which makes Vanessa blush. Yami then releases his Dark Magic and displays his new spell, which shocks the others. After Yami kills Vetto, the Black Bulls rush toward and grab onto Yami, with Vanessa admitting her crush. He drives them off with his sword. While the Black Bulls are recovering in the temple's infirmary, Vanessa threatens Finral for being lecherous toward Grey but also admonishes Grey for being too easily embarrassed. Magna suggests that Vanessa could do with being more reserved. The bickering is interrupted by the shouts of the temple's citizens thanking the Magic Knights. Later, the Black Bulls gather outside to leave, and Vanessa asks Charmy about the captured Eye of the Midnight Sun members. They then leave through one of Finral's portals. Back at the base, Vanessa relaxes and gets drunk, while Yami, Asta, Charmy, and Finral leave for the capital. When Yami returns to the base, he throws a feast for the squad because they have managed to reach zero stars. After Asta leaves early, Finral reveals to the others that the curse on Asta's arms could not be cured, which saddens Vanessa and the others. The Black Bulls are spying on Asta when he declares that he is not giving up, and Vanessa wonders if magic from the Witches' Forest could help. The next day, Vanessa heads out on her own, and upon arriving outside the gates of the Witches' Forest, she demands entrance. The gates open and a flock of birds grabs her and pulls her in. She is taken to the queen's throneroom, where she is chastised for being weak and having defected. After an outburst from the queen destroys a wall, Vanessa demands to be taught how to dispel ancient curses and offers her own freedom in exchange. The queen instead punishes Vanessa, beating her until she is lying barely conscious on the floor. As she wakes, Vanessa remembers her first meeting with Yami and opens her eyes to see Asta similarly silhouetted. She is puzzled when she sees her teammates and friends nearby, and Domina points out that she had the same idea for curing Asta. Reminded of her mission, Vanessa turns to talk to the queen, but Asta stops her, refusing to let her be a slave. When Asta tries to cut the curse out with his sword, Vanessa points out that the curse is too deep and that he cannot do anything to stop fate. His refusal to give up reminds Vanessa of Yami once again. She grabs the sword, stopping him from cutting himself again, and tells him that he should rely on his teammates and friends. She also accidentally reveals that she planned to use his Anti Magic to escape the forest. After Noelle volunteers the group to take on the two enemy forces, the queen agrees to heal Asta's arms, which surprises and elates Vanessa. Asta announces that they should head to the battlefield, but Vanessa, Noelle, and Finral tackle him for being too reckless so soon. As the Eye of the Midnight Sun members are capturing witches, the Black Bulls arrive on the battlefield, with Vanessa swinging Asta around with her threads. Asta decides to go after their leader, so Vanessa throws him up to the group even though he will be moved out of her range to pull him back. She watches impressed as Asta single-handedly defeats the terrorists, including their leader. Fana attacks Asta, who reflects the fireball back. Salamander counters with a second fireball, and the resulting explosion knocks Asta out of the air. As Asta falls, Finral redirects him into one of Vanessa's nets. The Black Bulls square off against Fana, and when Salamander slashes through the trees, Vanessa has to pull her squadmates to safety. She worries about Salamander's strength until Asta cuts the spirit with his Anti Magic Weapon. She decides that they should go on the offensive, but Asta stops and wants to talk it out. Fana refuses and Vanessa pulls Asta away from Salamander's attack and into a portal that drops him next to Fana. He holds his swords against her so they can talk. Fana opens her third eye, and the sinister mana enlarges Salamander and burns away Vanessa's threads. Vanessa is forced to tether herself and Finral to trees when the flapping of Salamander's wings threatens to blow them away. Salamander swoops down at them, pushing them back with the wave of heat, which also burns away Vanessa's threads. Salamander attacks again, and Noelle protects her squadmates with Sea Dragon's Cradle. The spirit's overwhelming power forces them to escape, with Vanessa and Noelle flying away on a tree branch. Vanessa maneuvers them into position so Noelle can hit the spirit with Sea Dragon's Roar. With the spirit weakened, the Black Bulls celebrate and ready Asta for his attack. For Asta's finishing move, Vanessa ties him with bundled thread to her and Finral's tree branches and then uses their momentum to sling the boy forward. The Black Bulls celebrate as Asta's Bull Thrust pierces through Salamander. Vanessa and the others watch as Asta approaches Fana and then redirects her fireball at Ladros. The three panic when Fana is overcome with anger and activates self-destructive magic. Noelle protects them from the wild attacks. Despite the risk and their inability to help, the three remain due to their belief in Asta. After Asta and Mars defeat Fana, the three Black Bulls mob Asta. They all listen as Fana recounts what she remembers. Vanessa wonders why the Eye of the Midnight Sun came to the forest, which reminds Fana of the mission to find a magic stone there. Before they can ask the queen about it, the group is suddenly barraged by lasers, and Vanessa is heavily injured and knocked unconscious. Vanessa regains consciousness in time to see the Witch Queen arrive on the battlefield. To Vanessa's shock, the queen secures all of them to crucifixes and takes control of Asta's body. Vanessa realizes that the queen had been wanted the Anti Magic Weapons from the beginning. The queen directs Asta to kill Noelle, but the boy stops his hand. As he struggles against the queen's control, Vanessa begs for the queen to stop and offers herself in exchange. The queen refuses since she plans to kill the others so that Vanessa has no more reason to leave. Vanessa remembers her first encounter with Yami and all of the good memories with the Black Bulls, and she acknowledges them and not the queen as her family. Her resolve to save and protect her family forces her magic to evolve, and a red cat is spun from her threads and sits on her head. The cat alters fate, protecting the Black Bulls and preventing Asta from killing Noelle and Finral. It touches Asta's head and causes him to dispel Puppet Bloodflow. When the Witch Queen realizes the truth, she tries to control Vanessa's body and to kill the Black Bulls herself. However, the cat touches the queen, and all of her spells come undone. Vanessa approaches the queen and tells her that they share no bonds, and the queen admits defeat. Noelle hugs Vanessa in celebration. The Black Bulls return to the queen's throne room after she heals everyone, and the queen gives them her magic stone and tells them about it, the elves, the possible connection to the Eye of the Midnight Sun, and Asta's swords. Afterward, the queen invites Vanessa to visit the forest whenever she desires. The Black Bulls part ways with their allies and return to their base, and Yami welcomes back Vanessa, which pleases her. At the Star Awards Festival, Vanessa runs off after booze. She later searches for Yami so they can drink together, and finds him talking with Charlotte Roselei. Assuming she is a rival for Yami's affection, Vanessa challenges Charlotte to a drinking contest, which Sol Marron accepts for her captain. However, Vanessa is unable to finish her first drink due to her heavy drinking beforehand. A few weeks later, Vanessa tries to comfort Asta who has been zoned out since the end of the Royal Knights Selection Exam. When Mereoleona Vermillion barges into the base and leaves a bottle of alcohol for Yami, he refuses it so Vanessa asks if she can have it. Vanessa later leaves the base with Magna, and they watch the floating dungeon pass overhead. They investigate a town being attacked and find Luck has been possessed by the elf Lufulu. Rouge prevents Lufulu from hitting Magna and Vanessa but also prevents Magna from attacking Lufulu. Magna asks her to recall her power and then fights Lufulu again, hoping to wake up Luck. A few days later, the Black Bulls barge into the Magic Parliament Courthouse to rescue Asta and Secre. Damnatio Kira shrinks their spells, but Asta uses the Demon-Destroyer Sword's ability to remove the effect. Nozel and Fuegoleon then interrupt the fight and pass on a mission from Julius: the Black Bulls will be exiled while the squad investigates devils and monitors Asta and Secre. A few days later, Vanessa discusses with Yami and Noelle how to get through the Heart Kingdom's magical barrier. She doubts that Rouge would be able to protect them, so Noelle suggests asking Mimosa Vermillion about the exchange student program. Vanessa, Magna, and Luck leave to scout out the Diamond Kingdom. They see a mage from the Spade Kingdom defeat a contingent of Diamond Kingdom soldiers, including two Shining Generals. Vanessa holds Luck back, but he admits that even he does not want to fight the mage. Battle Prowess Magic *'Thread Magic': Vanessa uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate thread. She often uses it to mend and alter clothing for her squadmates. Thread trap.png|link=Arresting Dark Weave|Arresting Dark Weave Dancing Doll.png|link=Dancing Doll|Dancing Doll (Anime-only) String Cat.png|link=Red Thread of Fate|Red Thread of Fate Abilities *'Dexterity': During the fight at the undersea temple, Vanessa showed great agility easily dodging her enemies attacks while luring him into a trap laid by her threads. She also shows split second reaction time when controlling Asta with her threads. *'Intelligence': Despite her lazy and seductive demeanor, Vanessa is pretty intelligent and cultured, having a great knowledge of herbs and salves which she can use for first aid and field medicine in lieu of healing magic. She also knew how to help Noelle with controlling her magic and where to find the right wand for her. She's also a clever and tactical fighter when needed. Equipment *'Grimoire': Vanessa possesses a grimoire that contains various thread-based spells. *'Wand': Vanessa carries a wand that she uses to cast her magic. It is in a shape of a rod with a round tip. It is made of light-colored material with amorphous surface. Vanessa grimoire.png|Vanessa's grimoire Vanessa wand.png|Vanessa's wand Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto: Win *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana: Win *Vanessa Enoteca vs. Witch Queen: Win *Magna Swing, Vanessa Enoteca, and Asta vs. Lufulu: Win *Black Bulls vs. Three Elves: Win *Vanessa Enoteca, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, Charmy Pappitson, and Sally vs. Reve: Win Events *Temple Battle Royale *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Relationships Yami Sukehiro Vanessa has a one-sided flirtatious relationship with her captain, constantly asking him out to drink with her and to have fun. Despite her advances, Vanessa is very grateful to Yami and is loyal towards him. She respects and admires him for saving her from her cage when she was trapped in the Forest of Witches. As Yami is the first man she ever placed eyes on, he holds a special place in her heart. Asta The first time Vanessa met Asta she flirted drunkenly with him and tried to seduce him before vomiting. She acts like an older sister to him though she also wondered about his appeal with the other members of the squad until the battle with Vetto where his belief in her despite her view of herself won her over. Throughout the fight with Vetto, Vanessa watched Asta and his determination and will to not give up made her gain confidence in herself. Vanessa believes Asta is the boy who will change the world and can become the Wizard king. Vanessa cares for Asta very much and was very distraught when she heard he couldn't use his swords after being cursed by Vetto. She went as far as offering herself up to the Witch Queen in exchange for healing Asta's arm. When Asta spoke of changing fate and not being tied down to it, she realized he is just like Yami and further puts her trust into him. Later in her fight against a possessed Luck, she used the last of her magic to summon a fate where Asta was there to help showing how much she relies, trusts and believes in him. Rouge Vanessa and Rouge are very affectionate towards one another. Rouge is very protective of Vanessa as well as those Vanessa cares for, such as her fellow Black Bulls. Magna Swing Vanessa and Magna get along as squad mates through the often bicker with Vanessa calling him a delinquent and Magna calling her lewd due to her dress. Finral Roulacase Vanessa and Finral are squad mates and get along very well. Because they are both the laziest among the Black Bulls they are both often looked down upon by others. Vanessa often teases Finral and calls him a wuss but sees great potential behind him. She uses her charm and sexual appeal in order to motivate him such as in their fight against Vetto. She also works extremely well with him as they are both support types in battle. During their fight against both Vetto and Fana they easily combined their abilities to support Asta. Noelle Silva Similar to Asta, Vanessa has taken on a sisterly role with Noelle, helping her find a wand to control her magic and offering her "womanly advice". During their time in the Witches Forest, Vanessa and Noelle's friendship grew, when Noelle was about to get her head chopped off Vanessa offered herself up to the Witch Queen in order to save her. Due to almost seeing Noelle be killed, Vanessa was able to awaken her Red Thread of Fate power. after the fight was over, Noelle hugged Vanessa and cried thanking her for saving them, showing just how much they care for each other. Witch Queen The Witch Queen is Vanessa's mother and the queen of all witches. Vanessa was very close with her when she was a child and often showed her the magic dolls of thread she would create which made the queen happy. However, once the queen discovered Vanessa's potential ability to control destiny she enslaved her in a cage until she could master that power. Vanessa grew up in a cage for most of her life and grew to fear and resent her mother. Years later when she returned to the Forest of Witches, she and the queen clashed and fought. The queen stepped on Vanessa's head out of disgust and knocked her unconscious. Later, when Vanessa awakens her red thread of fate ability, the queen tried to steal it for herself and kill all her friends while making Vanessa watch as punishment for escaping her cage with Yami. Despite all this, after Vanessa defeated her the queen realized she had became to obsessed with power and decided to heal everyone on the battlefield. She later went on to give Asta and Mars blood magic contained in bottles to help them down the road. The queen told Vanessa she can visit anytime and that despite everything they are still family. Vanessa quietly thanks her for healing Asta and that she will see her again someday showing that her and the queen still care for each other. Charlotte Roselei Vanessa and Charlotte are rivals because they both want Yami for themselves. During the star awards festival, Vanessa noticed Charlotte with Yami and saw her as a threat, so she challenged her to a drinking contest. The two do not know who each other are but still clash heads. Notable Quotes * * Trivia *Vanessa's favorite things are alcohol and snacks, like cheese. *Vanessa's grimoire design is the background for Volume 9's cover. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Vanessa is the fifth smartest Black Bull. **Vanessa is the fourth most beautiful woman. **Vanessa is the fifth best singer. *Vanessa ranked #8 in the first popularity poll, #16 in the second, and #19 in the third. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Vanessa ranked #6 in the first. *Vanessa is the third worst chef in the series. *Her surname, ''Enoteca, is Italian for "Wine bar." References Navigation es:Vanessa Enoteca ru:Ванесса Энотека fr:Vanessa Enoteca pl:Vanessa Enoteca Category:Human Category:Arcane Stage mages